


Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

by Kailynn_Thorne



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailynn_Thorne/pseuds/Kailynn_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Quill DID promise him another bath.</p>
<p>You wanted more bath fun time?  Here ya go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which There is a Rock Monster, and Quill Makes an Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/gifts).



            Rocket had been twitchy for the past week ever since they had left Xandar post his repairs.  The crew had immediately taken on another mission but had expected him to "take it easy" in light of his recent infirmity.  Of all of his teammates, Quill was the most... inconsistent. 

            One minute he was fawning over the cybernetic raccoon, the next it was almost as if he wanted nothing to do with him.  Only Groot seemed to take notice of the strange behavior but he hadn't made a comment as of yet.  He just watched the interplay between the two of them with his silent eyes that was both innocent and all-knowing at the same time.

            The _Milano_ was slowing down as they reached their destination just outside of the Shi'ar Empire.  Apparently some criminal the Nova Corps needed them to hunt down was hiding out this way on some moon.  "Tag 'em and bag 'em, then?" Rocket quipped, eager to finally see some action after being cooped up for so long.

            "You're staying right here," Peter snapped, holding out a hand in front of the raccoon's face.

             "The hell I am!" Rocket snarled, firing up his gun and pointing it at Quill.  "It's been a week since they put me back together and I feel fine, thank you very much."

             Quill looked like he might push the issue for a second, then tossed his hands in the air before stalking off.  The rest of the team followed close behind.  No one commented on the obvious tiff between the two.

             The breathing masks definitely limited their peripheral vision as they started their search across the moon's surface.  "Why would anyone come to such a desolate place as this to hide?" Gamora wondered, her head swiveling about as she quickly scanned for their target.  "It's not as if this moon offers much protection from prying eyes."

                "Silicon based life form," Rocket answered as he continued walking forward, looking at the scanner he held in one hand.  "Our guy looks like a giant rock formation.  Supposed to be a few meters tall, too.  Would probably stand out in a crowd of flesh bodies, but not on a planet full of rocks."

                "What better place to hide out than a moon, then?" Quill commented dryly.

                "I am Groot," Groot rumbled, pointing to a suspicious outcropping of rocks which wasn't shaped or colored just like all of the other rocks.  Thankfully, due to their extended time spent together, the team was beginning to understand more and more of what Groot was meaning when he spoke.  This made things a little easier for Rocket.   _I think I have found our Rock Man._

                Drax was drawing one of his blades when he too noticed the moving rock formation.  "This should be no trouble at all."

                Seconds later, it was clear that both Groot and Drax had spoken too soon when their target was roaring up to his full height of a little over six meters.  "Oh, flark me," Rocket groaned aloud for the group.

                The gigantic rock creature charged at them inelegantly, flailing four huge limbs willy-nilly sending them in all directions.  Rocket dully thought for one of the few times in his life that no amount of units was worth this as he went ass over tea kettle into a stalagmite.  Because of all of the ways he imagined himself dying- going down in a hail of bullets, being blown up on a Kree Battle Cruiser, getting eaten by Galactus, Devourer of Worlds- being crushed by rock giant was most decidedly nowhere on his list.

                It quickly became apparent to all that subduing their target was not an option.  The rock monster turned its attention on Gamora, having pinned her down against a wall.  She managed to run between its legs, shooting a large gash into one of its knees.

                "Concentrate our fire on the right leg!" she yelled. "Then Groot can use the hole to break the right leg off.  We need to hobble the damned thing!"

                Unfortunately, the rock creature was intelligent enough to understand them when they spoke and began moving about to not stay in one place long enough for this to work so eaily.  Drax managed to scale a  wall and jump on the monster's head,  using his hand to cover its eyes.  The creature flailed about, trying to pull him off.  But Drax was like a terrier with a rat and could not be dislodged.  This gave the other Guardians the time they needed to shoot a large enough hole in the monster's right leg for Groot to insert several vines to shatter off its leg.

                The monster's four arms pin wheeled about comically as it hopped around on one leg, struggling for balance.  Drax slid down its back, jumping onto an outcropping of rock to safety.  The creature roared once mightily before it crashed to the ground and shattered apart.

                Pieces of the monster went everywhere, forcing the Guardians to dodge and weave to not get hit.  The bits struck the landscape causing an unfortunate land _slide_.  Soon, they were all covered in moon dust.

                "Oh, come _on_ ," Rocket groaned, looking over his body.  "Do you know how hard it is to get dust out of fur?  Do you?  It's a royal pain in the ass, that's what it is!"

                "Fret not, friend Raccoon," Drax congratulated him, giving him a hearty pounding on the back which sent him stumbling a few steps forward.  "We have been victorious!  What is some dusty fur compared to victory in battle?"

                 "Plus, think of the units we've earned from this," Gamora reminded him as she walked by.  "That will have to make up for a little dirty fur and having to bathe."

                Still shooting a nasty glance at Drax, Rocket was forced to admit that units did make up for dust in his fur.  Groot scooped him up as they made their way back to the _Milano,_ placing him on his shoulder for a comfortable ride back.

                Once they were all back inside, Rocket noticed Quill giving him a sly look.  It was the kind of look that went right to the raccoon's groin.  Rocket had to hold his gun in front of himself lest he have to give the rest of the team a very embarrassing explanation of why his pants were bulging.

                "Alright, everybody take five," Quill told them.  "You earned it."

                Drax looked around the room.  "What is it you wish us to take five of?" he asked in bewilderment.

                Quill rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  "It means go relax for a while, buddy," he explained.  "I'll check in with the Nova Corps."

                Everyone started to wonder off.  Rocket was almost out of the room, convinced he could get away from the team (Quill)(Peter) without humiliating himself when a hand closed on his shoulder.

                "So, you're pretty dirty there," Quill (Peter) said huskily.  "Someone is going to have to help you get clean again, get into all of those hard to reach places."

                "Eep," responded Rocket in the manliest way possible.

                "Would you like a little help getting cleaned up?" Quill (Peter) offered.  "You had mentioned you were interested before and you know I'm always willing to offer a fellow teammate a helping hand."

                "Meep?" Rocket squeaked fearlessly.

                Quill (Peter) was crouched down next to him, stroking circles into his shoulder now with one hand and lightly running his fingers through the fur between his ears with the other.  "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, Rocket," he told the raccoon.  "All you have to do is say 'no', and this conversation ends here."

                "Shower good," Rocket babbled.  "Shower together good."  He also did not have a raging erection in his pants.  Nope, not him.  Oh, wait...

                "Good, let's head back to my quarters then, shall we?" Peter offered.  "Because I'm thinking we're going to need a little privacy, don't you?"

                "Guh," Rocket croaked.  He managed a nod as he followed Peter to his quarters.  He couldn't believe it.  _Quill was actually going to keep his promise to me.  Holy flarking dast, this is really happening!_


	2. In Which The First Round of Bathing Occurs

                Rocket stood entirely still in the middle of Peter Jason Quill's personal quarters.  Normally he would have been completely fascinated by this opportunity to explore their fearless leader's inner sanctum.  Especially when Quill left him alone for a few moments, he had the perfect chance to just scrounge through cupboards and under the bed to see what little secrets they held.

                But right now his heart was pounding so hard Rocket was afraid one step might cause him to pass out on the floor.  He focused on mainly on continuing to breathe.

                Peter emerged after what felt like an eternity from the bathroom, shirtless.  Rocket was mesmerized, his tongue darting out once quickly.  "Oh... oh, yeah," he whispered as Quill kneeled down to his height.

                Quill reached out with a disarming smile to start unbuckling the various straps which held his shirt together with extreme tenderness.  As he pushed each strap out of the way, he made sure to stroke his fingers through Rocket's fur.  "If you want me stop, just let me know," he murmured.

                "More," Rocket groaned, latching onto one of Peter's hands and nuzzling it.

                With a tender push, Quill divested Rocket of his shirt before running a clawed hand lightly through his furry chest.    The hand in Rocket's ears slid down his back to cup his ass with a firm squeeze, Quill's other hand reaching around to join it to urge Rocket to straddle the humie's lap.  Rocket desperately wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, holding on for dear life.  He feared he would either pass out or go flying into space if he did not.

                Locking his hands together, Peter scooped Rocket up to carry him into the shower.  Rocket whimpered, thrusting his hips and licking desperately at Peter's neck.  He even gave his ear a playful nip, which ear his tail a tender stroke as Peter pressed kisses to the side of his face.

                The painful friction of being trapped inside his own pants was becoming unbearable, causing Rocket to writhe against Peter's belly.  "Please," he whimpered.  "I need to... I want..."  Rocket was never so thankful for the fur covering his body than he was at that moment.  He wasn't used to someone wanting him _sober._   Vocalizing what it was he actually what he wanted during sex was totally foreign to him.  Usually it was a quick, relatively mechanical affair with little communication required.

                Peter seemed to understand and was willing to go slow with him.  As the entered the bathroom, he set Rocket on the sink to tenderly remove his boots.  Setting the foot ware gently on the floor, Peter lightly kissed each foot.  He cocked an eyebrow when Rocket shuddered, filing away for later use that apparently Rocket might have an unexplored foot fetish.

                Ghosting their lips over each other, Peter teased Rocket's tongue into his own mouth as he worked the raccoon's pants off. Rocket whined as he snaked his fingers into Peter's hair, giving a sharp tug.

                "Let's get you in the shower," Peter moaned, swinging Rocket off the sink. 

                Rocket used his very versatile toes to start divesting Peter of his own pants.  It was only fair, after all.

                There was a brief rush of cold air before warm water rushed through Rocket's fur.   Peter managed to perch him on one arm, running the fingers of his other hand all over the fur of his entire body.  The hummie again slid down to his knees before sitting on the shower floor with Rocket in his lap.

                Rocket found himself turned partially sideways against Peter's body as Peter once again squeezed out shampoo on the top of his head.   Pressed against Peter's chest, Rocket enjoyed once more a pair of hands caressing his ears, neck and shoulders.

                Then one of Peter's hands moved under his chin.  Rocket couldn't hold back on the instinct to pint his nose straight in the air and purr.  His tail twitched in contentment.  The shower water quickly washed away the shampoo (and the rock dust).

                Peter changed from shampoo to plain white bar soap to work on Rocket's body.  He started on Rocket's arms, making little circles as worked up and down the raccoon's flesh.  Rocket whimpered, tipping his head back.

                Peter moved onto Rocket's chest, his fingers slow working their way down.  "Peter," he moaned appreciatively, reaching behind to touch Peter shyly.  He lifted his tail in obvious offering.

                As Peter's soaped up hand closed around his erection, Rocket's whole body turn into a glorious live wire of sexual electricity.  The raccoon leaned into that glorious hand, scrabbling to hold onto Peter's hand while wiggling his ass for Peter to see.  Rocket started licking and nibbling on Peter's upper arm desperately.  "Please," he gasped.  "Oh, please."

                Rocket could have cried for joy when Peter pushed the first lubricated finger inside his ass, while his hand continued to jerk him off with expert strokes.  At first his body wanted to push the invader out, but then- "Oh!" Rocket shouted, one of his clawed hands scratching at the bathroom tiles.  "Oh dast, Peter!"

                The finger started to move around, timing to move with Peter's other hand, leaving Rocket a gibbering mess in Peter's lap.  Peter inserted a second finger, driving Rocket out of his mind.

                "Flark me!" Rocket screamed.  "Just like that!  So good!"  He tried to hold back, thrashing all over Peter's lap as he came.

                Rocket partially curled up in Peter's arms, turning to find warmth from the human's body.  He was dimly aware of Peter shutting off the shower and wrapping him in a towel to dry him off.

                "I, uh, I guess I'll be heading back to my quarters now," Rocket said quietly as Peter was finishing up toweling off his toes.  He had no idea they were so sensitive.

                Peter doesn't let go of him.  "There's no need for you to leave, Rocket," he assures him, carrying him over to his bed.  "You can stay here for the night.  I'm sure you're tired from our adventures earlier anyway.  Just lie down and we'll cuddle up together."

                Rocket wasn't used to being allowed to stay after having sex.  Usually it was slam, bam, thank you ma'me (or sir) and off he went.  So, he didn't know what to do when Peter pulled back the covers on his bed and laid Rocket down.  The raccoon was stiff as a board, in a bad way, as Peter turned off the lights before curling up next to him.

                _So, you'll let a guy put his fingers in your ass but you won't let him sleep next to you?_ Rocket chided himself.  Forcing himself to relax, Rocket turned to face the wall as Peter spooned up behind him.  It took Rocket a little bit longer to fall asleep than Peter but eventually sleep came to him.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bit since I am up too damn early to tide y'all over until I can write this weekend. So, what will happen when they wake up? Hmm...  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

           Rocket rubbed at the fur under his nose without opening his eyes the next morning, clinging to a strangely squishy Groot.  A strangely squishy Groot who seemed to who have developed a set of nipples and chest hair in the middle of the night along with a pair of hands, one of which was stroking his back while the other was perfectly scratching the fur at the base of his tail.

           He knew very well that if he opened his eyes, this wonderful little illusion would be ruined.  This would not be Groot anymore, but someone else.  Rocket's still sleep addled mind groped about for a few seconds as his nuzzled his face with a slight purr against the not-Groot's chest.

          It took every ounce of his strength not to let his body tense up.  Oh, that's right, he...Quill...Quill's  _very_ talented fingers... last night.  Well, at least Quill would no doubt be as ashamed as he was, so he wouldn't tell anyone else about what had happened.  Clearly, he was just stroking and petting away because he thought he had too.  As soon as he knew Rocket was actually awake, he would be shoving the raccoon out the door as quickly and quietly out of his quarters before anyone saw him.

          "I know you're awake, Rocket," Quill murmured with a light chuckle into the top of his fuzzy head, pressing a kiss between his ears.  "You can stop pretending your asleep now."

           _Keep breathing, you know how this goes.  It's not like you haven't been kicked out of someone's room before.  Play it cool,_  Rocket told himself.  Despite what Quill had told him the night before, despite being asked to spend the night, the raccoon knew there would be buyer's remorse.  Sure, it seemed like a great idea to have a fluffy bed partner.  But then came the part where you had to explain it to your buddies the next day.  No one really wants to do that when they really thing about it. _  
_

           Clearing a little of the sleep from his throat, Rocket opened his eyes but couldn't bring himself to look up.  "Mornin', Quill," he managed in a level voice.  He opened and closed one of his paws uselessly on the hummie's chest, mostly to give himself something to look at.

           Quill continued to make circles by his tail but brought the other hand up to start scratching by his right ear.  "Well, good morning, sleepy head," he properly greeted his guest.  "Did you sleep all right?"

           Rocket continued staring intently at his fist, bringing it a little closer to his chin.  "Um, yeah?"

           "So, you feeling up for some breakfast?  Pancakes, maybe?  I think we still have some of those berries Drax found that I was telling you taste like blueberries," Quill went on.  "I'll make 'em for us if you make the coffee."

           Rocket tipped his head up a little to look at the hummie.  "Wait, you want the crew to see us having breakfast together?"

           Quill snorted.  "Rocket, they've seen us having breakfast together before," he pointed out.  "How is this morning any different?  It's not like I'm ashamed of you or anything.  And we hardly did anything to be ashamed about, so what's the big deal?"

           "Yeah, but what if they see me coming out of your room?  Aren't you and Gamora...you know, aren't you two a thing?"

           Peter looked away a little suspiciously.  "That...didn't work out," was all he had to say on the matter.  "And I don't care what anyone else thinks about me, dude.  I like being with you.  It will be fine.  Now, let's get our clothes on, because naked breakfast can be fun, but not with the whole crew."


	4. Didn't Think This Through, Did You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket forgot that he's exactly *half* Quill's height... in *every* way. This will not end well, especially since Rocket was never a Boy Scout so he doesn't know their motto: Always be prepared.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                Rocket was pleasantly surprised that morning when Quill's prophecy came true: no one noticed a single thing was different between them.  In fact the whole day carried on as normal.

                Which was why Rocket had the brilliant idea that night to surprise Quill in his quarters.  After all, had he offered to ride his cock?

                Yep, that's what he wanted to do.

                Which was why Rocket was hiding- no, waiting stealthily in the duct work above Quill's bed.  Waiting for Quill to get _into_ his bed.  Yep, it was all part of the surprise and not because Rocket had to build up the nerve to carry out his plan.

                Rocket watched Quill with that stupid headset on, gyrating around his room through a vent, his own tongue poking out of his mouth a little bit as he looked on.  "Oh, that's nice," Rocket whispered, two claws hooking through the grate.

                Reaching into his pocket, Rocket pulled out a small tube of lubricant he'd brought along.  Leaning back, he worked his pants down a bit.  Rocket hissed as the cold air contacted his skin despite his fur.  He opened the tube, squirting the gel onto his fingers.

                Rocket stared at the goop in fascination.  He realized he was really going through with this right before he circled one digit around his opening and then pushed it inside of himself, clapping his free hand over his mouth.  No way was he going to ruin Quill's surprise with any little noises.

                Muffling his pleased whimpers, Rocket managed to work a second finger into himself.  It took all of his self-control not to let himself come.

                With a displeased cry, he removed the fingers and tore out of the vent as he hurled himself at the unsuspecting Quill.

                Not that Quill was by any means complaining when a slippery, horny Rocket landed solidly on his chest and knocked him on his back into his bed, promptly divesting of his clothing.  "Slow down, Rocket!" Peter tried to warn the raccoon.

                But hormones had taken over Rocket's mind and he wasn't thinking straight.  Or smart.  Instead, he just lifted his tail and tried to prove his sexual prowess by taking Peter's cock in one go.

                Rocket managed to get Quill's cock part-way up his ass before he encountered a problem: he couldn't move.  He. Couldn't. Flarking. Move.

                His tail started twitching in agitation then fear.  This wasn't happening.  This stuff happened to other people.  Not him.  Rocket had no idea what to do or say.  His limited experience didn't exactly cover this.

                "Um, Rocket?" Peter's voice cut into his terror.  "What's up?"

                Rocket released a hysterically high pitched laugh.  "There's nothing wrong!" he squealed.  "Everything's fine!  I'll get moving in a moment!  I just need to, ah... you see... um..."

                Peter tipped his head a little bit to one side before craning to look at where they were connected.  "You can't move, can you?"

                "What?" Rocket huffed loudly.  "I'm just catching my breath!  How are you?  How was your day?"

                It was obvious that Peter was struggling not to give into a case of the giggles which was clearly gripping him.  "You didn't take into account the size difference, did you?"

                Setting his ears back and bearing his teeth, Rocket snarled, "I made preparations!"  He made another attempt at trying to ride Peter, but all it did was cause his insides to cramp painfully.  Rocket whimpered.

                Peter grabbed Rocket by the waist.  "Stop that!" he barked.  The hummie put one hand briefly over his eyes.  "Look, I don't know how else to put this and I don't mean this in a-'I'm insulting you as a man way', but Rocket I am a bigger man than you in every way."

                "Hey!" Rocket snapped, the fur around his neck rising up a little bit.  "I'm every bit-"

                "No, no!" Peter negated, trying to keep Rocket from squirming around on his dick and continuing to stimulate it.  "I'm _literally_ twice your size!  It's why I only used my fingers last night.  I was too excited to wait to prepare you completely, Rocket...oh, god, stop moving around like that, please.  Until I'm not hard, you're stuck."

                "What?" Rocket shrieked.

                "Just...stay cool," Peter urged.  "Once we both calm down we'll be able to separate, so just hold still and wait a few minutes."

                Only Rocket couldn't stay still, panic and pain settling in.  He started thrashing around, clawing at Peter's chest with all four sets of claws.  Peter had to fight dirty and start scratching Rocket's rump right by his tail.

                Rocket's body went as limp as it could on Peter's body.  His insides started to spasm as he shook around Peter, fear starting to get the better of him.

                "Alright," Peter soothed.  "It's going to be alright.  I'm going to move things along, okay?  I'm just going to reach down and jerk off a little so I can go limp faster, okay?  You just hold still.  Everything is going to be just fine, Rocket, I promise.  If you tweak my nipples with your claws or rub my balls with you tail, that would be great.  If not, don't worry about it."

                Rocket took in some shuddering breaths while Peter did his best to relieve his own hard on.  Rocket just wanted off this horrid ride, so he helped out with his tail.  It took a good ten minutes, but finally it was over and Peter's release burned Rocket's insides like lava.

                Peter eased out of him as gently as he could.  Rocket couldn't help but see the wince when the hummie looked down at the two of them, though the pain in his guts told him there was damage.  He really should have thought this through better.  "Well, it can't be that bad!" he tried to say cheerfully, but the raccoon's voice cracked killing the effect.

                Letting go of the breath he had been holding, Peter wadded up one of his blankets to press against Rocket's wounded area which was leaking a twisted combination of lubricant, Peter's seed, and blood.  "At least the bleeding isn't too bad," Peter assured him.  "I want you to keep this pressed tight against it while I go get the accelerator from our medical supplies.  Looks like the damage is just at the point of entry.  Be thankful you didn't get my dick farther inside of you or else we'd have to find a doctor and have to make up some bizarre excuses for your wounds."

                Rocket clung to the blanket like it was the only thing protecting him from the universe.  Okay, so maybe the hummie was right.  Maybe he should have prepared a little bit better before just jumping into bed with him.  Yeah, alright, perhaps three fingers first would have been a good idea-

                Moments later, Peter entered the room with a healing accelerator and a few pills in hand.  "Here, take these," Peter told him.  "They'll help with the pain after the accelerator takes care of the damage."

                Looking down at the accelerator, Rocket is shocked to see himself getting a little hard.  Peter bends his head down and starts by kissing the head of his cock reverently.  "Quill," the raccoon moans breathily, placing his hand lightly on Peter's hair.  "Peter, oh, Peter."

                Peter rubbed his face up Rocket's body, groaning into his fur decadently.  "Just want you to feel good, baby," he promises, pressing the vibrating accelerator just right against Rocket's balls.

                Rocket arches up.  There's still a little pain in his guts, but whatever Peter is doing is making him feel _amazing._  Peter must have some amazing stamina, because he was rubbing against Rocket's hip.  The two of them are thrusting against each other.

                "Come on, Rocket," Peter whispered in his ear before biting the tip.  He had to bite back a whimper when Rocket tried to wriggle onto his cock again.  That damned swishing tail would be the death of him.  Peter pulled Rocket so they were lying against each other and their cocks could rub against each other while the accelerator buzzed pleasantly between them against their balls.

                With a strangled shout, Rocket finally came against Peter's chest.  Seconds later Peter followed suit, panting into the top of Rocket's head.  The two lay silently against each other for a while, Peter stroking Rocket's fur.

                "Rocket, I really, really like you-"

                _Here it comes,_ Rocket steeled himself.

                "But if we're going to continue in any shape, way, or form as a couple, we need to get you some serious sexual education," Peter finished.  "I mean, you are literally half my size.  There are some things that might very well be impossible for us and others you just need to learn how to do.  You won't learn how to do them on the _Milano_.  But I know some people who can help: Madame Mushka."

                Okay, that was unexpected.  "Madame Mushka?" Rocket queried, lifting his head.  "Who is Madame Mushka and how can she help?"

                Peter was actually _blushing._   "Er, Madame Mushka isn't a she, Madame Mushka's a he," Peter explained.  "And he's a great teacher when it comes to all things male, trust me."

                Rocket didn't say anything for a few heartbeats.  "You're serious, aren't you?" he finally answered.

                Playing with Rocket's neck fur, Peter kissed the top of his head.  "You bet your fuzzy ass I am."

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AUTHORESS NOTE: I can't decide if I want to include Rocket interacting with Madame Mushka. If I get enough requests, I just might or at least do a separate short story.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this tale will be. Until I get bored with it, I guess... But, here we go. Wheee!


End file.
